The mounting of components in chip form in particular presents major problems with regard to reliable bonding of the chips with at the same time secure attachment of the same, it being intended for the attachment to take place on the carrier with as little stress as possible. Leadframe-type packages, ball-grid-array packages (BGAs) and chip-size packages (CSPs) are known. All have the task of connecting the chip to the carrier with as little stress as possible, which is a demanding task, in particular with regard to possible temperature changes, since the linear expansion is very different between the component, that is the chip, and the carrier. In the [lacuna] leadframe packages, this function is undertaken by the elastic leadframe, in the case of the ball grid arrays and the chip-size packages it is undertaken by the solder balls, which are arranged on the mounting feet and by means of which the components are attached to the carrier, the solder balls being made to reflow in a temperature step, thereby bringing about the connection to the carrier with simultaneous electrical bonding. Recently, the latter type of attachment in particular has been used increasingly, but it also entails problems. On the one hand, the placement of the solder balls is laborious and complex, and on the other hand the attachment requires an additional temperature step, which is relatively long, since complete reflow of the solder ball has to be ensured, which consequently has adverse effects on the component and/or the carrier. In addition, this connection is not elastic, that is to say it can scarcely offer security against movement of the chip in the x/y direction to the extent that the connection is not broken under such loading.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a component which can be reliably mounted and electrically bonded in a simple way even with a high number of contacts.
To solve this problem, in the case of an electronic component of the type stated at the beginning it is provided according to the invention that each contact has a raised elastic base of a conductive material which is connected to a lead on the component side, and to which there is applied on the upper side a metallic cap-like contact covering, only partially covering the base.